Amor oscuro
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: Sonic se encuentra un hermoso lago, pero ese lugar le pertenece a un vampiro, el cual pierde el control mordiendo al erizo azul, Pasen y descubran lo que sucederá. (Sonadow, AU) Con la participación de mi personaje.


Eran altas horas de la noche y un rayo azulado se vislumbraba por un camino entre el bosque, al paso de unos kilómetros empezó a reducir la velocidad hasta que por fin se detuvo, mostrando, así, a un joven erizo de piel cerúlea y ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con gran intensidad bajo la capa oscura de la noche.

El joven erizo observo el paisaje que le rodeaba, ¡era un paraíso! en el centro de aquel bosque había un pequeño lago, y desde su profundidades emergían bellos cristales carmesí que regalaban a todo aquel que las mirase un hermoso brillo que lo hipnotizaban.

El paisaje era tan hermoso, que el joven oji-esmerlda no se percató que detrás de él se acercaba un figura oscura, pero el sonido de una rama al quebrándose lo alerto, inmediatamente volteo.

_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ la figura se camuflajeaba con la oscuridad solo dejando ver un par de orbes color rojo sangre

_Oh vaya!, amigo no te enojes!_mientras hablaba retrocedía_ solo pasaba por aquí y yo solo quería...

_No me importa...este es un lugar privado y quiero que te largues de inmediato!_se acercaba de forma amenazadora al pequeño erizo

_Etto yo..._se detuvo cuando el frío tronco de un árbol toco su tibia piel_etto...no te pongas así..._cuando la figura se acercó lo suficiente pudo observar que era un zorro que no aparentaba más de 18 años de edad, de pelaje negro con toque de blanco en la las puntas de sus orejas, hocico, pecho y al final de su cola, su largo cabello estaba sujetado por un coletero y un mecho de pelaje caía por lado de su hombro derecho

_¿Por qué no te mueves de una vez?¿Acaso estas sordo? ¡LÁRGATE!_el misterioso zorro se acercó bruscamente ocasionando que este reaccionara empujándolo hacia atrás, por lo que el otro ser golpeo al joven erizo en la boca (¿u hocico? O.O)

_Oh Shit!_se quejaba por el dolor que ahora tenía en la zona de la boca, en la cual empezó a emanar sangre_¡Eso fue demasiado! ¿Qué pasa..._no terminó de hablar al notar que el zorro le observaba de una manera extraña_ ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Aquel ser no dio ninguna respuesta en vez de eso se le acercó lentamente a su rostro y con sus poderosas manos detuvo al joven erizo oji-esmeralda, lamiendo la sangre que salía de la herida de su boca, el pobre chico quedó en shock, no sabía que pensar, cuando el zorro oscuro terminó, miró fijamente a los ojos al oji-esmeralda y sin pensarlo dos veces atacó directo a su cuello, el menor no podía moverse, solo sentía como los colmillos de aquel ser se le encajaba más profundo en su suave piel de su cuello, sin poder hacer nada solo se limitó a gritar de dolor, podía sentir como aquel zorro le absorbía su líquido vital, su visión se hacía a cada minuto más borrosa hasta que se desmayó.

El zorro oscuro se dio cuenta que su "presa" ya no respondía, de inmediato lo soltó y el cuerpo inconsciente del joven erizo cayó al suelo.

_ ¿Pero...qué he hecho?_ el zorro retrocedió mientras se agarraba la cabeza al ver lo que había hecho_ esto no debió haber pasado_ sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó sobre sus rodillas_ Oh!...lo siento...lo siento...he roto mi promesa...Bloody...perdóname!_lloraba amargamente

*Flashback*

Bajo la fría, pero tranquila noche se mostraba la figura de un joven erizo, su piel era de un azul cobalto, al igual que el zorro oscuro tenía una púa que caía delicadamente en su hombro izquierdo, poseía un color azul celeste en la punta de sus orejas, en su pecho poblaba un pelaje blanco y sus ojos miel brillaban, acompañando a las estrellas, a su lado estaba aquel zorro oscuro quien le tomaba de la mano, mientras observaban el mismo lago.

_Oh! Scary esto es tan hermoso, soy tan feliz!

_Que bueno que te gustara, este lugar es uno de mis favoritos, puedes venir cuando quieras Bloody

_¿De verdad?_ _abraza fuertemente a Scary_quiero permanecer contigo para siempre en este sitio

_¿En verdad quieres estar conmigo?

_Claro que sí, te amo Scary, nunca te dejare solo te lo prometo

_Sabes que no podrás cumplir esa promesa..._tristemente desvía la mirada_ recuerda yo no soy un mortal..._fue interrumpido por el delicado beso de Bloody

_Lo sé...sé que eres un vampiro...y el tiempo no es nada para ti...entonces toma de mi sangre, déjame estar contigo dentro de ti, ser parte de tu sangre...ser uno contigo...

_Beber tu sangre?_ se separa sorprendido del oji-miel_ No quiero hacerlo...eso te llevaría a la muerte!

_No...no lo será...viviré contigo dentro de ti

_Eres muy valioso para mí, nunca te aria daño_ suelta un suspiro_ te amo Bloody...por eso quiero protegerte, proteger a la frágil flor que eres

_entiendo...pero al menos déjame estar contigo hasta que muera

Los dos permanecieron juntos, la separación tenía que llegar, durante una tormenta eléctrica el oji-miel permanecía enfrente de una pequeña fogata calentándose por el terrible frío que hacia afuera, de repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió violentamente, dejando pasar al fuerte viento, cuando el oji-miel la cerro se dio cuenta que había un intruso, ese intruso era aquel zorro oscuro.

El oji-miel entró en pánico al ver las terribles heridas por todo el cuerpo del zorro, era obvio que alguien de su clan lo había atacado, pues como él le había contado, había traicionado a su familia al desobedecer y renunciar a los deberes de un vampiro...sin olvidar el hecho de que salía con un ser mortal. La mirada del zorro parecía perdida, Bloody lo llamo varias veces pero solo se le quedaba mirando sin decir ninguna palabra, entonces, el oji-miel se acercó para poder curar sus heridas, Scary al sentir el toque de Bloody lo agarro con todas sus fuerzas del brazo tirándolo al suelo y sin compasión mordió aquella delgada piel de su cuello.

_Scary! Que...que...que sucede contigo_ asustado por la extraña forma de comportarse del zorro oscuro trató de quitárselo de encima_ SCARY RESPONDE!_pero no hubo respuesta_ me...ahhh! me haces daño ah!...detente_ pero solo los gemido de dolor se escuchaba_ por favor!... ah! Scary..._el dolor era insoportable, bajó la mirada observando como las heridas de su "atacante" se curaban, al parecer necesitaba la sangre para recuperarse, pero eso no daba explicación al extraño comportamiento de su amado, recordó, los días en que ellos estaban juntos percatándose que pocas veces había tomado aquel líquido y esas veces solo lo tomaba de los animales que estaban a punto de morir, por lo que había estado muy débil últimamente_ _entiendo ah!...entones que así sea..._levanto su brazo hasta la cabeza de Scary acariciándole mientras sonreía_ por fin estaré contigo para siempre...

Pasaron varias horas para que el zorro oscuro cobrara sus sentidos, se levantó lentamente, dirigió su mirada al suelo obteniendo una visión impactante...su amado...su amado yacía en el suelo sin vida...

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

No se podía explicar el terrible dolor que ahora tenía en su corazón, había asesinado al ser que más amaba, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo inmóvil del oji-miel, no sabía qué hacer, más bien ya no podía hacer nada...solo decidió que jamás volvería a probar ninguna gota de sangre como castigo.

*Final del flashback*

Cargó en brazos al oji-esmeralda, al menos podría hacerle un tumba decente, durante el camino se lamentaba al no poder cumplir lo que se había propuesto, inesperadamente sintió un leve respiro sobre su pecho, al parecer aquel erizo aún seguía vivo de inmediato lo llevo a su hogar, una gran mansión rodeada por un muro de árboles que ocultaban a la misma.

Dentro de aquella mansión antigua, lo llevo directo a su cuarto, lo coloco suavemente en una cama, pero un gemido de dolor desconcertó al zorro oscuro, era obvio que tenía que actuar rápido sino moriría tarde o temprano así que tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso, con una de sus garras se provocó una herida en el brazo izquierdo, su sangre emergía abundantemente, tomó un poco de su sangre y con la técnica de boca a boca obligo al erizo oji-esmeralda a beberla por completo.

_No quise hacerte esto...discúlpame_ dijo cuando terminó de darle su sangre, en ese instante un dolor agudo se hizo presente en su cabeza...miro su brazo y la sangre no paraba de salir, buscó de inmediato un palo y un trapo para improvisar un torniquete y detener la hemorragia, volvió a mirar a la criatura que estaba acostada en su cama_ mañana será un día bastante duro para ti

* * *

El oji-esmeralda despertó gracias a los rayos de sol que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación, se incorporó despacio mientras se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de sus manos, adormilado volteó por todos lados, tardó en asimilar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_¿En dónde estoy?...esperen...¿Qué?...hay me duele mi cabeza_ se frotaba la cien, mientras que el zorro oscuro entraba en la habitación con un poco de comida

_Toma...debes estar muy débil

_Tu!...ya te recuerdo!...me...me...mordiste_ asustado le apuntaba con uno de sus dedos_ _no me digas...que eres un...!¿VAMPIRO?! No sabía que existían...entonces...yo...yo...yo..._ya histérico empieza a gritar_ HAAAAAAAAAA!... ¿AHORA SOY UN VAMPIRO?

_Con una sola mordida no te puedes convertir en un vampiro_ dijo un poco serio el zorro

_ ¿he?...entonces... ¿no soy un vampiro? qué bien!_más calmado dejó salir un suspiro de alivio

_De hecho...si lo eres..._contestó el zorro

_Si soy... ¿qué?

_Un vampiro...si me dejas explicarte..._es interrumpido por el oji-esmeralda que volvió a ponerse histérico

_ ¿NO PODRE SALIR DE DÍA? ¿NI COMER CHILIDOGS? ¿NO PODRÉ SALIR DE DÍA?..._fue silenciado al recibir un golpe en su cabeza_ hay, hay, hay, hay!

_¡CÁLMATE!_enojado_ quien te dijo esas tonterías sobre nosotros?

_Es que...eso cuentan las historias

_Esas son puras mentiras, podemos ser como cualquiera...es decir nosotros estuvimos desde el principio de las eras mezclados con los mortales sin que ellos se dieran cuenta...nuestra apariencia es como alguien común...al igual que nuestras acciones...tampoco morimos por la tontería de la estaca, ni nada de la debilidad por el ajo...esas son puras cosas que se inventan...somos demonios no nos pueden matar tan fácilmente...

_ ¿Demonios?..._se veía más preocupado

_No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras...

_Pero entonces...si con la mordida no puedes convertir a alguien en un vampiro.. .¿Cómo me has convertido en uno?

_Estabas a punto de morir desangrado...así que te dí un poco de mi sangre...si un mortal bebe la sangre de un vampiro, más bien...si el vampiro te sede un poco de su sangre a voluntad...tu te convertirás en uno, yo lo hice para salvar tu vida...

_ Si...pero es tu culpa por morderme en primer lugar

_Por eso te advertí que te fueras...si me hubieras hecho caso nada de esto hubiera pasado!

_emmm...creo que tienes razón..._reía apenado

_Ok..._suspira_ creo que ahora tendremos que..._su visión se nubló y cayó desmayado enfrente del oji-esmeralda, de inmediato el joven erizo corrió donde Scary levantándolo y con cuidado lo puso en la cama

_Hey amigo! Despierta!...

_he?..._con lentitud abrió los ojos

_¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

_No… no es nada...no te preocupes...solo es por la pérdida de sangre

_Es mi culpa?_ pregunto el oji-esmeralda al recordar que le dio parte de su sangre

_No es eso...es porque...no he bebido ni una sola gota durante estos 200 años, estoy algo débil y ahora más por este pequeño inconveniente...no te preocupes por eso

_Ya veo... ¿estarás bien?

_Si...ya te dije que no te preocupes, debes irte de seguro tienes amigos que están preocupados por ti_ suspira_ lo que me preocupa es por tu deseo por la sangre que tendrás y no creo que querrás...matar personas para conseguirlo

_No... no quiero..._piensa un poco_ pero me pregunto si poder conseguirla en un banco de sangre

_ ¿banco...de sangre? _varios signos de interrogación surgían en su cabeza_ ¿Qué es eso?

_¿No sabes qué son? debes de haber vivido mucho tiempo aislado_ se rasca la nuca_ pues son depósitos en donde se guarda la sangre que las personas donan para usarlas en una emergencia...supongo

_Deposito?...sangre?...sin asesinar?_ emocionado mueve su cola_ eso es el paraíso!

_Emmm...el problema es cómo conseguirlo...no creo que me lo den así como así y menos si les digo "oigan, soy un vampiro ahora y necesito que me den sangre para no atacar a nadie" me tacharían de loco...y ro...robarla...eso va en contra de mis principios!

_Debes de robarla...no tienes otra opción...si no quieres lastimar a alguien tendrás que hacerlo...

_Lo sé...lo intentare...aunque me duela hacer eso...por cierto mi nombre es Sonic...Sonic the hedgehog ¿ Y el tuyo?

_Scary the fox...

* * *

Pasaron varias horas mientras que Scary le explicaba a Sonic todas las habilidades que poseían los vampiros y después de eso, literalmente lo hecho a patadas de su mansión, la noche se estaba acercando nuevamente y el oji-esmeralda corría a toda velocidad, se sentía tan liviano que no quería parar de correr pero tenía que volver a su hogar y dormir un poco.

Ya adentro de su casa, se dirigió directo a su habitación en el segundo piso, pasando primero por el baño a lavarse los dientes, agarro su cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental colocando un poco sobre el cepillo, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a lavarse los dientes tiró su cepillo al darse cuenta que tenía dos grandes colmillos, que si bien no salían por completo de su boca si se notaba las afiladas y puntiagudas que estaban, por otro lado el color de su hermosos ojos esmeraldas se tornaron de un carmesí y sin expresión alguna...parecían muertos...esta vez se miró las manos y notó lo puntiagudas que estaban, se quitó lo guantes, y la causa de eso, eran que sus uñas habían crecido demasiado grandes sin olvidar lo afiladas que estaban, peor aún, el color de estas eran negras...esto último lo alteró más y recordó que el zorro oscuro le había comentado que los vampiros eran un tipo de demonios y que esas características era normales en cualquier tipo de estos seres.

_Tienes suerte que a ti no se te notan... ¡eres completamente negro! en mi caso...parecerán pintadas_ reprochó el ahora, oji-carmin_al menos los guantes los pueden ocultar.

Al siguiente día, el erizo azul-cobalto pretendía salir un rato, aunque aún tenía miedo de salir ¿Qué tal si los relatos son reales y me vuelvo cenizas?" se preguntaba Sonic a pesar de lo que le había dicho Scary de que no habría problemas, enseguida escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta...

_Hey Faker! Estas allí dentro?

_Shadow!_se sintió emocionado por alguna razón, al saber que era aquel erizo azabache, que a pesar que se llevaban toda la vida peleando, le agarró cierto cariño y sin decir nada, abrió la puerta en par en par, recibiendo un flashaso en los ojos por los rayos del sol

_Haaaaa! Mis ojos!_se tallaba los ojos desesperadamente_¡maldito sol!

_Wow! Tu...maldiciendo?...no me lo espere Faker...

_Oh! cállate Shadow! haaaa mis lindos ojitos!

_Con Scary...

_ah!...es cierto..._en las manos traía un libro que dejó de leer al acordarse de cierto asunto_ se me olvido decirle que nuestros ojos son muy sensibles a la luz y que al momento de salir tiene que esperar a que se acostumbren poco a poco...bueno...no creo que sea tan tonto como para salir de golpe...como sea_ le da poca importancia y prosigue con su lectura

* * *

De vuelta con los erizos

_¿Qué pasa Shadow?_ preguntó mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol

_Eggman ha estado muy sospechoso últimamente...y como no aparecías para ayudar a investigar, tus amigos se preocuparon por ti y me obligaron a ayudarles a buscarte...espero que tengas con que pagarme_ un poco enojado_ imbécil...¿Por qué te pusiste unos lentes de sol?...el sol no molesta

_Emmmm...es que me veo más cool así ¿No lo crees?

_No...me recuerdas a ese bastardo de Scourge

_Eres cruel Shadz!

_No me digas así Maurice!

_ ¿Quién te dijo mi verdadero nombre?

_Amy me lo dijo... es buen material para molestarte

_¡Cállate!

_Como sea...vámonos faker tus amigos esperan

_Ok...ok... ¿Qué tal una carrera Shadz?

_¿Te gusta perder faker?...está bien, solo porque me gusta ver tu cara de decepción cuando gane

_¡Eso ya lo veremos!_los dos erizos arrancaron dejando solo una nube de humo...

* * *

**Un nuevo fic con el primer capitulo publicado yay!, disculpen por la participación de Scary XD...les prometo que no saldrá mucho, oh tal vez solo como relleno, pero lógicamente se enfocara más en el sonadow, espero sus comentarios y si tengo errores (que se que son muchos TwT) me lo hagan saber para corregirlo xD, nos vemos en el nuevo capitulo que eso se decidira por el numero de comentarios...sin comentarios no hay capitulo TnT, hasta la proxima vuelta!**


End file.
